


阳光落在你身上

by narraci



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: “给你带的爱心早饭。”张医生笑眯眯地说，亮出背后的双手，一手拎着两只包子，一手拎着一杯豆浆。“明明是便便便利店买的啊。”魏护士说。





	阳光落在你身上

 

“张医生可、可真难看啊。”魏护士啃着手里的面包说。

身边的小女孩脑袋上两根小辫儿摇得像拨浪鼓，“才不呢，张医生最温柔了。”

魏护士掰了一小块面包塞到小女孩的嘴边，笑嘻嘻地问，“温柔就不难看了吗？”

这个问题对于小女孩来说有些过于艰深了，她心里对于美丑自然有着自己的标准，但毕竟也不过是个5岁小孩的标准。她嚼着魏护士喂她的面包，仔细思考了一下，又坚定地重复了一遍自己的观点，“张医生最温柔了。”

远远走过的张医生似乎感应到了什么，停在门诊大楼前左右张望，瞧见并排坐在花坛边的魏护士和小女孩，礼貌地冲他们点了点头才走进大楼。

张医生今天是早班，小女孩已经摸出了点规律，张医生早班的时候魏护士都会屁颠屁颠跑到门诊大楼旁的花坛吃早饭，这时候的魏护士会特别好说话一些，警惕性也没那么高。

“我对你们不好吗，不、不温柔吗？”魏护士扭头瞪大了眼睛问她，又给她塞了一口面包。

“你会给我们打针。”小女孩想了想说。

哎呀，这给魏护士气得，“打、打针都是张医生让打的好吗？”

小女孩有些失望，还是昨天的奶油餐包比较好吃，但浪费食物在魏护士这里是不存在的，小女孩咽下面包，喝了口牛奶，小辫儿又摇晃起来，趁魏护士缠住她开展我们要从小讲科学不吃药不打针病是好不了的教育前甩开两条小腿吧嗒吧嗒跑了。

医生可以是永远温柔的，护士凶起来……可凶了。

魏护士继续坐着，吃完了面包，把空了的包装叠好扔进垃圾桶，拿着喝了一半的牛奶下班回家，脚步轻快。

下午的时候魏护士稍微睡了一会儿才出门，他斜挎着包，弯着腰在医院附近的便利店里挑选明天的早饭。

“哥哥，这个好吃。”冷不丁地旁边伸出一只小手，把魏护士吓了一跳，定睛一看原来是早上的小姑娘，手里拿着奶油餐包一个劲儿地想要塞给他。

魏护士笑着接过来，直起身跟牵着小姑娘的妈妈打招呼，“明天该出院了吧？”

“对啊。”想到出院年轻的妈妈很是放松，她和魏护士也挺熟悉了，闲聊了几句便要给魏护士买单，魏护士推辞了几下最终还是接受了家长的好意，低低哼着歌把奶油餐包塞进小挎包里，小女孩很是满意。

“哥哥唱歌的时候一点都不结巴了。”小女孩跟她妈妈说，一点没在意自己说得太响了。

“哎呀。”她妈妈有些难为情。

魏护士对她们摆了摆手，小孩子嘛，有时候还是很可爱的。

离他上班的时间还早，魏护士去食堂打饭，青菜、红烧肉圆和炒三丝。魏护士把饭盒塞的严严实实地，盖子还得用力才能合上，他端着饭盒揣着筷子哼着歌跑上楼去找张医生，规规矩矩地敲了门，然后等张医生说，“请进”。

见魏护士来了，张医生便暂时收了病例，往桌上垫了报纸，魏护士放下饭盒，搬了张椅子坐到张医生的桌边，等张医生洗了碗和筷子回来。

张医生一手托着下巴，看着魏护士往他碗里分饭，问，“为什么别人都有爱心便当，我只有食堂里的菜呢？”

“可是有我的爱心呀~”魏护士哼着调说。

“哪部分有你的爱心了？”张医生挑眉问。

“不然食堂的饭会自个儿长腿~到你的桌上吗？”魏护士也学他托着下巴说，还眨了眨眼睛。

“你乐个啥呢，你个傻子。”张医生笑着说。

大概因为以前张医生也说过，你唱歌的时候一点也不结巴了，魏护士想。

唱得挺好的，张医生又说，口气跟哄小孩似的。

哎呀，魏护士想，哎呀呀呀呀呀呀呀，他心头的小鹿都想唱歌了。

早上交班之后，魏护士换了衣服在花坛边上坐下来，刚从挎包里拿出奶油餐包，昨天的小女孩就蹬蹬蹬蹬奔过来了，这次身后还跟着个小男孩，让魏护士想起那种喂了一次的野猫结果第二天还带朋友来了。

两个小孩叽叽喳喳地跟魏护士打招呼，爬到他的两边坐着，清晨还有些凉意，小孩乖乖地在病服外面套着毛衫。

魏护士识趣地拆开早餐包装，把奶油餐包掰成两半，一人给了一半。食堂有那么不好吃吗，魏护士想，看把孩子馋的。

“张医生来啦。”小女孩好容易把面包咽下去说，魏护士正低头找餐巾纸，给孩子擦嘴，闻言赶紧抬头。

张医生还真的来了，不但来了还背着手朝他们走过来了。

清晨初升的阳光洒在张医生肩膀上的时候可真好看啊，魏护士想，好看的是阳光这种背景，不是张医生，不是不是。

“给你带的爱心早饭。”张医生笑眯眯地说，亮出背后的双手，一手拎着两只包子，一手拎着一杯豆浆。

“明明是便便便利店买的啊。”魏护士说。

“是爱心，爱心呀。”张医生说。

魏护士接受这个说法，喜滋滋地把包子和豆浆放在腿上。

“张医生可真难看啊！”小女孩突然大声地说。

“啊？”张医生一时没反应过来。

“哥哥说的！”小女孩抓着还没吃完的奶油餐包，跳下花坛一溜烟跑了。

“喂，那哥哥我好好好看吗！”魏护士在她身后喊。

“难看呀！”小女孩回头喊。

“别跑太快！”魏护士想了想又补了句，“一会儿你妈妈该来接你了，可别随便说别人难看啦！”

是啊，小女孩脚步慢下来，回头喊了声，“哥哥再见！”

“你都教小孩说什么呢，你才难看。”张医生说。

“不知道她听到了嘛，”魏护士说着，又对身边认真啃面包的小男孩说，“你你可什么都没听到啊。”

小男孩半懂不懂地点头，觉得手里的餐包更重要些。  
  
  



End file.
